Hakuouki: Double-Chaos
by TokiLoke-Chan
Summary: While on a trip to the new opening CosSakura Con as a Guest Akira was involved in an airplane crash which sent him into the Hakuouki Dimension With only his belongings in a luggage. Can the Cosplayer and a Doctor who happens to be in the same airplane survive in a world ruled by Samurai? Can Akira control his Fanboy Instincts?


**C** **HAPTER 1**

 _Breath…_

 _Take in the air…_

 _The scent of nature…_

 _BREATH NOW!_

A sudden jerk, Akira found himself in a lake. "The heck?! Woah I almost died!" He cursed as he looked around. Beside him was his luggage bag, he dragged everything onto shore and opened it to check.

Inside was his costumes with extra clothing for him to wear. It was pure luck that the luggage was waterproof, he didn't know it was until today. As Akira stumbled stood up, he saw a shocking scene. He was underneath a red bridge that he felt was familiar, he had seen this somewhere before. And then, there was Kyoto. Not the 21st century building of the modern age, but one of where history sites are old and run down. "The hell?" He muttered out.

Akira took a small step and looked upwards to see who was on the bridge. And there was a sight he thought it was impossible to see, even in real life.

A man with short blue hair wearing a hat crossing the bridge, and a cross-dresser wearing the same passing each other unaware of their future.

"….It can't be….. _HAKUOUKI?! OH MY GODD"_ and he fainted

- **Time Skip** -

"Ready?" A deep voice asked, within the shadows of the night were two figures standing on the roof. Their eyes were on the running figure of the Vice-Captain of the Shinsengumi. "The Ikedia incident, I've never thought I would see this in real life" one of them commented. "We're here to change things for the better, besides, we got nothing to lose after all" another answered. "For a doctor, you're quite harsh" "Respect your elder kid, I've been here longer than you" "As if, I Got More Knowledge then You Old Man, so It's My Win"

"Go already, we don't want Vice-Captain-San to waste his time right? Akira?" The oldest one said as the younger smirked. "Alright I know.., there's no need to rush"Akira muttered as he jumped off the roof and followed the vice-captain.

* * *

"Surely the inn can't fit this many people right?! So if you don't want to be cut down. Surrounding the inn is the best thing you can do!" Hijikata yelled at the members of the Aizu. Roars of rage were thrown back at the Vice Captain. Protesting against his ideas. "You damn dogs! Since when you can command us?!" The soldiers yelled.

"Hijikata-San, let me handle this will ya?" A voice interrupted. Hijikata looked behind him to see Okita Souji with a smirk on his face. "Souji!? What are you doing here! Aren't you supposed to be at the Ikedia Inn with Kondo-San?!" Hijikata asked as the man shacks his head.

"Kondo-San told me to come get you to the Inn immediately" Souji smiled as he draw his blade at the Aizu group. "Seeing that I can't fight back at the Inn, I really want to kill someone right now" Souji stated with a dangerous smile.

Hijikata stared at Souji, for some reason, oddly enough he felt that this person wasn't the one he knew. But the clothing…and his attitude, Hijikata decided to trust Souji.

"…Alright, I'll leave this to you Souji" "Hai~ I'll catch up soon! Don't be surprised if I arrived faster than you Hijikata-San. I mean,.. killing is my job" Hijikata nodded as he went his way towards the Inn with his men behind him, leaving Souji behind.

After a few seconds,

"Now that his gone, Can I go now? Taiga" 'Souji' said as the Man from earlier appeared. "Good job Akira, as expected from an Actor" Taiga said. A man with short hair, black eyes while wearing a white cloak of a doctor, jeans and black shirt was Taiga.

Akira sheathed his blade with a smile. "It's a Coser Old Man. And Why Of course, I Am ranked the highest after all... AND OMGGG I JUST TALK TO _THE_ HIJIKATA TOSHIZO!" he muttered in a whisper to himself, trying to keep the excitement in. The men of Aizu stared at them curiously and angrily. Taiga sighed, it's weird seeing Okita Fanboy about meeting Toshizo...then again it's not Okita but Akira standing there. "...I'll deal with this" Taiga said to Akira who smiled and went back to his serious mode.

"Following what the Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi had said, surrounding the Inn is the best thing you can do. Or do you want to be killed by those wolves? That will be your choice" Taiga said as he followed behind Akira.

The Leader of the Aizu group sneered, regardless, they followed the instruction given in order not to let anyone escape their domain.

"If this plays out correctly, Hijikata will be able to arrive before anything serious were to happen" Taiga said, "Nevertheless, this is fun isn't it?" Akira smiled as they began to walked to the inn "hn. I admit, it is fun"

* * *

"So, how the process of the cures?" Akira asked as he sat on the rooftop while Taiga stood beside him, watching the members of the Shinsengumi return back to their headquarters while carrying their two injured Captains along. "It's going well. As the matter of fact, If this goes on... There's a chance I can finish in a few weeks" Taiga said. Akira smiled, still wearing the attire Okita Souji wore, "until the next meeting with the devil. I guess we have some free time" Taiga smiled at his partner's sentence. He knew that trouble will soon happened, how much he wished to inform the Shinsengumi of the near future.

"Come to think of it…How did you manage to even convince me in to doing this" The man asked, looking at the samurais slowly walking back. "Haha... with One sentence" Akira smiled as he looked up at his partner and gave a deadly smirk.

"Do it or I'll _Kill_ You"

"…Don't go all Okita on me You Brat"


End file.
